Goin' on Down to South Park
by Wanda Wilson
Summary: In the five years that they have grown up the boys now are in highschool and have their own drama. A lot of pairings including: Stan x Kyle, Kenny x Butters, Craig x Tweek, Damien x Pip, Christophe x Gregory, Clyde x Bebe, Token x Nichole, Kevin x Shelley, Cartman x Wendy, Ruby x Karen, Ike x Georgie, and many more...Rate M for language and Lemon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: yeh...so I don't own South Park or the creators if I did though it would just be porn and all South Park fans would hate me...

Warning: A butt-fuck ton of cursing its fucking South Park what did you expect? :) enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: Fucking Mondays

It's Monday. It's the first day of school. And like any other teen Stan Marsh is not ready. The only thing he looks forward to is his bed. He grumbles and stumbles his way to his bathroom. He begins his daily rituals of hygiene. Combing his hair even though he had that one freaking cow-lick that never laid down. Shaving his chin and brushing his teeth, he watched himself in the mirror. "Damn, I'm a sexy fuck," he said smiling with tooth paste plastered all over his face.

Returning to his bedroom he opens the last drawer and closet pulling out clothing that consisted of a brown leather jacket and a white t-shirt with jeans. He checked the clock realizing he had a shit ton of time so he went into the kitchen to eat.

"Morning Stan," his mother, Sharon greeted. Her warm motherly smile naturally appeared as she stood in her pink slippers making Stan smile softly. She set some waffles, eggs, and bacon down in front of him. He eyed his meal for a second before devouring the whole plate in an inhuman speed. Even with being a lean muscle bound fucker he ate like Cartman and never got fat. Lucky ass.

"Secwonz! (Seconds!)," he mumbled face stuffed with food. His mother shook her head disapprovingly. She then scorned him for trying to drink the orange juice from the carton. Clicking her tongue feigning annoyance but glad he was healthy, she gave him more food.

"Morning Stan! Morning Shelly!," Randy Marsh yawned coming down stairs in his open blue robe. Stan cringed trying to avert his eyes. He wasn't wearing underwear. Sometimes Stan was so done with his father.

"Eww dad! Did you just scratch your fucking ass?!," Shelly screeched. The now brace-less senior in high school feigned a choking noise and got up from the table. Stan decided that was a good idea because his parents were now making out.

"Dude, fuck this," he growled grabbing his bag and throwing on his sneakers. The weather wasn't bad but, it wasn't all that nice either. It made him glad he was wearing a jacket, that's for damn sure. He had too much time to wait at the bus stop and Shelly was being a bitch, so she defiantly won't give him a ride. He then opted to go to his super best friends house.

Kyle's house was just down the street. Even from a distance you could still hear Sheila's loud voice. It seems Gerald can't find his socks and Ike isn't listen to her. It sounded very chaotic, but it was a good way to past time.

"Hello mama Broflovski," Stan greeted as he came in the door. He had his own key and yes, it's gotten to the point where they don't even bat an eyelash at his arrival. Being super best friends with their son they see him a lot so he basically lives there.

"Stan!," Kyle exclaimed running up to his best friend throwing his arms around the tan boys neck eagerly. Stan chuckled as the smaller man basically jumped into his lap. He smelled of oranges. Stan wondered if the red head got some new shampoo. Wait, why is he thinking about this now?

"Haha nice to see you too, Kyle," Stan smiled his hands resting on Kyle's hips. "Hope ya didn't miss me too much," Stan had went to 'jack it' in San Diego for the summer and Kyle went to Jersey.

"Boys, you called each other every day and texted every other day. A few weeks apart is healthy," Sheila scoffed and rolled her eyes. She then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Anyway...you ready to go, dude?," Stan pointed toward the door hinting he was good to go.

"Uh...one moment...MAh! Where is my boot?," Kyle yelled down the hall.

"At the door! Have a great day Bubbah!," Sheila bellowed out. Kyle made an 'ah!' sound quickly putting on his other dark brown boot. His outfit was composed of his usual dark green long sleeve shirt (his favorite color) and skinny jeans. As they made it outside Stan promptly checked him out and slapped The shorter boy's ass.

"Skinny jeans should be banned for people like you," Stan winked and laughed at Kyle's blushing face. Messing with him was too much fun and too easy.

"Dude, you have a fucking girlfriend will you stop being so gay?," Kyle growled trying to hide his smile. He could never be mad at his super best friend for long.

"Ok but only if you stop wearing girl jeans it's distracting," Stan pointed out tauntingly.

"Dude, you know the reason why I have to wear them," Kyle snapped. He was a diabetic and skinny as hell so men's pants just don't cut it. Plus he likes the way they fit anyway.

"Hey...Kenny is probably cooking right now, you wanna go to his house?," Stan offered. Kyle shrugged indifferently. He loved Kenny's food though. The blonde was amazing at cooking. Also his baking was absolutely orgasmic.

Making it to the poorest house in South Park the boys knocked on the door. Well, Kenny's family has gotten better now that both Kenny and Kevin also have jobs to contribute financially. "Knock knock mother fucker open up!," Stan called out. Usually he would be more polite entering the house like how he would do with Kyle's folks. However, Kenny's parents don't give two fucks plus they're probably high and drunk off their asses about now.

"Da fuq y'all want?," Kevin opened the door he was a college man just a year older than Shelly. He had stubble that he hadn't got rid of yet and a strong build. He was a mature looking Kenny without the super perv act but more of an super dirtbag act.

"Where's Kenny?," Kyle asked. Kevin didn't answer he just opened the door wider and they both stepped in. Once inside, they went down the hall and noticed that Butters was also there. He often visited Kenny's house usually because of Karen. She wanted to learn how to dance and Butters was a dance instructor at the studio so he helped her out for free. Kenny appreciated that a lot.

"Hey But-,"Stan was cut off by Butters raising his finger to his lips silently shushing him. The small blonde then motioned them to the mouth of the kitchen to just peep in. That's when they saw it.

"WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT? WOOOOaaaaahhhOOOOHHohoh," there was music playing and Kenny was serenading his little sister who was laughing hysterically. "What's new PUSSYCAT?," he was holding a piece of sausage to his lips like a microphone and making weird dancing motions purposely singing off key.

"Aww isn't Ken just sweet?," Butters giggled he enjoyed looking for the good in people. To him despite his impressive record of sex with random people and getting I'm trouble with Craig's "gang", Kenny was a flipping angel. Kyle and Stan just looked at each other trying not to laugh. They thought it was cute that Butters had a little crush on the other blue eyed kid. Even if neither of them knew it yet.

"Yo, Kenny I hope you know you have a stalker over there," Stan teased as he walked into the kitchen. Kenny wasn't even embarrassed he just welcomed him. It is hard to embarrass a kid with no shame.

"Oh really? I wonder who it is? Do they want my nuts? All they have to do is ask...," Kenny pretended not to know although he had a pretty good clue of who it was.

"Well, a hint. It's not me," Kyle walked out with his hands up in mock surrender.

"G-guys! No fair! I'm not a stalker!," Butter finally walked out, his face fully flushed red. Kenny smirked all knowingly.

"Butters!," Karen cheered. She really liked him. Butters held his arms open as said girl ran into them. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she giggled turning red.

"Hey Buttercup! Where's my hug and kiss?," Kenny teased. Butters over heated not realizing it was a joke and he wasn't obliged to do it. Butters was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that were rolled up above his ankles and a light blue shirt with hello kitty on it (he has become more open about his obsession with that cat) and his yellow sneakers. Meanwhile, Kenny was in some fitting jeans that girls say makes his ass look fucking heavenly and no shirt. While he wasn't as muscular as Stan was he had a nice amount muscle. Made him look damn good that's for sure.

"Hey! No teasing my innocent Butters ya pervert!," Kyle scorned suppressing a smile to show he meant business.

"It's o-ok," Butters rubbed his knuckles together and then scooted closer to Kenny. He threw his arms up on his back as Kenny returned the favor around his hips and they embraced for a while. It was impossible not to like any physical contact with Kenny. He was warm and made you feel safe besides this was also shirtless Kenny! Who wouldn't wanna hold that shit? Finally, Butters broke away trying to stifle a tiny whine.

"Hay! Where's my kiss?," Butters turned even more red and then turned back around. He got up I'm his tippy toes (because Kenny was pretty tall) and pecked him on the cheek. He then retreated behind Kyle. "Such a lovely kiss I'll make sure to remember it forever," Kenny smirked caressing the air around his cheek trying not to touch it.

"Yeah, yeah, tend to your sausages or they'll burn," Kyle waved him off. He was pretty protective of Butters' innocence and knew the dirty blond was out to get it. Kenny loved virgins. He loved them a lot.

It took Kenny a second to make a fabulous breakfast for everyone. There were omelets, French toast, bacon (which Kyle couldn't have), pancakes, and a lot more.

"Damn...Kenny this was delicious...," Stan yawned rubbing his belly chub. Even though he ate earlier, this guy could eat a dump truck and still ask for seconds.

"Seriously, Ken this food is of the d-devil, it's sinfully delicious," Butters smiled cheerfully. Kyle (being like his mother) wiped the crumbs off his cheeks.

"Why thank you," Kenny smiled as he bowed. He put the dishes in the sink. He would let his mom get to them later.

"Guys we have 15 minutes and I don't think we want to be late on the first day," Kyle warned.

"Oh geez! Ken put a shirt on lets go!," Butters jumped out of his chair. "My parents will ground me if I'm late!," he freaked.

"Hah...it will be ok Buttercup," Kenny sighed. He grabbed the least dirty shirt (which was a black Nirvana shirt) and his signature orange sweater. "Bye, my cute little sister!," Kenny hugged Karen.

"Have a great first day at school," Butters wished to her and kissed her forehead. Kyle and Stan waved goodbye, they weren't close enough for hugs and kisses yet.

"Bye, dumbass," Kenny said in a mockingly sweet tone towards his elder brother. "Bye, Mom, Dad!," Kenny bellowed out.

"Don't get your teeth knocked out Kenneth," Kevin warned holding up his fist before settling back into the couch. Watching "Beavis and Butthead" drinking a Pabst blue ribbon enjoying his morning.

The one good thing about South Park was you could get anywhere under 20 mins by walking and 15 mins of you were driving. Aren't little red-neck mountain towns just lovely? Seeing that South Park High School was just around the corner from Kenny's house the boys opted to go to the gas station across the street. So Kyle can buy some Arizona tea.

"It stinks in here," Stan frowned knowing that toneless uninterested voice anywhere. "Marsh", it was Craig. Craig insisted that they be mortal enemies. Although Stan had no problem with Craig other than him being a complete asshole, they could be friends. Maybe even good friends.

"Tucker," Stan spat back.

"Tch," Craig made a disgusted face and flipped the other raven off. Clyde and Token, who were both by his side, smiled in acknowledgement. It was weird how they all changed but stayed the same. Craig was a tall fucker that towered over Stan by a few inches. Clyde lost his baby fat but, still has his adorable chipmunk cheeks. Token, well he is still the suave black son of a bitch he always was.

"Yo Craig!," Kenny came up breaking the tension. Just a while ago he was chatting up some chick and got her number. Oh yeah, they were fucking tonight. That's just how Kenny operated. He was the town whore and proud of it. He knew every face and banged at least half of the population in South, North, and even Middle Park. Boys and girls he doesn't care. Kenny gives wet dreams to all.

"Hey Kenny they're gonna do a morning assembly for the freshman you wanna ditch and have a smoke?," Craig asked. Him and Kenny usually hung out. They didn't get in trouble. They were trouble. They like to light shit on fire and to get into fights.

"Sure," Kenny shrugged. After that conversation Butters bought his favorite blow pop candy (gaayyy!) and the boys were on there way.

"Ah shit here comes fat ass," Kyle growled. The fat boy drove up by them in his moms car slowly (as he instructed her) flipping them off. "Fuck you Cartman!," Kyle snapped.

"Stahp bein sucha Jewrat Kahl!," Cartman spat out.

"I'm Jewish! For the last time stop being so racist!," Kyle was getting a headache.

"Like I said for the last time stop being such a Jew rat...anyway mom drive faster I don't wanna catch his dirty Jew disease...for everyone else...you're assholes except Kenny, he is a man whore and Butter is a fag," Cartman sped off.

"I'm kicking his ass when we get to school," Kyle promised.

* * *

Arriving to the school they noticed someone on the roof. "Is that Kevin Stoley?," Kyle pointed out.

"Oh GOD! Is he gonna -ngh jump!? Too much pressure nooooo!," the voice that could only belong to Tweek, was on the verge of tears. The boy took a sip of coffee to calm himself down. Funny how that works.

"Calm down kid," Craig voiced stoically towards Tweek. "Hey Stoley! Do it!," everyone stared at the teen who just cheered someone to commit suicide.

"What're ya doing!?," Clyde grabbed his best friend by the shoulders.

"Ya man, not cool," Token bellowed out. Usually Craig would listen to Token but this time was different.

"Do it!," Craig roared out again.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT DOIT!," Cartman yelled. Kyle glared at him holding his fist up showing he was well prepared to kick ass.

"Dude, you've reached the height of douchiness!," Stan yelled. However before he could punch some sense into him, Kevin turned around and pulled his pants down mooning the whole school. "What the actual fuck?," Stan stumbled backwards in shock. Clyde, Craig, and Kenny were laughing like stoners uncontrollably.

"Geezus, next time you do something like this leave me out of it," Token mumbled.

"It was so worth it though," Craig chuckled lowly. Kenny was on the verge of tears because, Craig was laughing but his face was completely straight. "It worked better than I thought, you should have seen all of your faces," he pointed out.

"Hey! Stoley! We have your payment right here!," Clyde yelled waving a limited edition SkyWalker figurine. Stoley, red faced, pulled his pants up and walked away to go down the stairs and collected his prize.

"Haha wow, that Craig is a psycho...right?," Stan looked when there was no response and found that Kyle was gone. "Where the hell...?," he searched around as all the kids were laughing about what happened and saw two figures standing at the school board. One figure belong to his super best friend and the other to his girlfriend. The school board posted the names and grades of each student and how they ranked in the entrance tests. "What's up guys?." No response. Stan rested his arm around both their hips trying to get their attention. When it didn't work he asked what was wrong.

"I got...third," Wendy said in a shocked voice.

"I g-got second," Kyle said in a shaky voice. Shaking his curly red locks back and forth he checked the board again.

"So who got first?," Stan asked confused. He knew they would compete all the time for who got the highest grades and usually it was one or the other would get first. They were the smartest kids in school so who got first?

"Oh! Well, it seems I have received first!," a smug British voice exclaimed. Both Kyle and Wendy glared at him with killing intent.

"GREGORY?," they exclaimed in shock. After primary school Gregory went back to England to attend the oh so prestigious boarding school for the gifted of Yardale. That prissy bastard. Kyle wanted to kick his ass but, Gregory was just too damn charming. His blonde hair slicked back showing the clearest blue eyes in the world. He was a good looking motherfucker. His orange button up was tucked into his dark brown slacks showing off his thin waist. And he sparkles.

"Ah well I'm just gonna get to the auditorium I'd rather not be late...good bye", Gregory winked flirtatiously and walked off; his expensive loafers clicked loudly. Behind him followed his French companion. Who was looking extra pissed off this morning. Maybe he was also surprised by Gregory's return. He lit up a cigarette and walked into the school.

"Hey kid! Is that a shovel? Are you smoking? Wait is that a sword!?", one of the male teachers shrieked.

"It's called a rapier also, good sir we are responsible fellows. Well, at least I am we will never use these thing with bad intents," Gregory turned up his charm. Eventually, the teacher gave in but...

"Ok...but, you with the stubble you can't smoke here!," the teacher demanded he put it out.

"Stupeed leettle sheet," Christophe mumbled as he cringed his teeth. He stepped toward the teacher prepared to pull out his shovel until Gregory put his hand on the others shoulder. It was silent for a long time and then Christophe gave in removing the bud from his lips. Taking one last drag he threw in on the floor and stepped on it suggestively towards the teacher as if to say "tell me not to smoke again and this will be your head". They walked off leaving the teacher to shake terrified.

"That bastard...," Kyle mumbled. "Wendy?," Kyle turned to the girl who, since primary always wore a hat. It was just a silly habit that never went away.

"I understand...," she sighed. "From now on we must put our petty competition aside...we must crush that smug son of a bitch!," she bawled her fist tightly. This was war.

"Geez...lets go," Stan sighed dramatically. Grabbing them by their arms and dragging them into the school and eventually to the auditorium.

* * *

Upon arriving that took the nearest seats which landed them next to Cartman. "Hello, I welcome you new students, M'kay," the boys recognize that stuffy voice, big head, and stick body anywhere. Mr. Mackey is principal? "I hope you all know what we suspect from you this year M'kay," he paused making sure to stare at problem child number one, meaning Cartman.

"Fuck you man!," Cartman screeched and flipped him off simultaneously. Mr. Makey was appalled about how much worse Cartman had gotten. The only thing better about him is that he lost weight. The brunette was still an insufferable dick face but at least he was a healthy insufferable dick face.

"Anyway M'kay, I'll have one of your teachers to come up and talk to you, M'kay," Mr. Makey stepped away and a beautiful teacher stepped up. All the students cheered and the boys whistled. She was a bit old but sexy as fuck. She had tig 'o bitties and a slender waist with a nice ass. All the boys were ready to cream their pants...until she spoke.

"Hello guize, for some of you I will be your Homeroom teacher! I'm Ms. Garrison!", her southern accent rang a bell in the boys heads (both of them,). Now, the boys were disappointed and disgusted that they got so hot and bothered. The girls were laughing so hard they could hardly contain themselves and Cartman was screaming curses into the air.

"Fucking Mondays", Stan grumbled sitting back in his chair thinking on how to get rid of his boner.

* * *

Author'a Notes: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I will be uploading again as soon as I can! Thank my BETA reader for fixing my crap grammar!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: so yeah I wish I did but I don't. Lets just say I don't own any of these awesome characters and yeah...

* * *

Chapter One: GAH!

So here he was. Tweek Tweek the kid with the unfortunate name was at the Tuckers door step. At first he just stood there and then he attempted to knock a few times. It never did happened. He would just freak out thinking if he did that Craig would come out and kick his ass for interrupting him doing God knows what.

It started when he would tutor Ruby and when she passed her math class Mrs. Tucker decided Tweek could help her son out also. Which was a bad idea. They used to be good friends before. They even fought each other and ended up in the hospital together. However, middle school changed people and Craig and Tweek sorta just...drifted. Tweek wondered how their attitude would be like now. Happy and friendly? Or cold and distant? It scared him so much he had to pop a pill and down it with the coffee he had. It was like all his trouble were forgotten. Then there was a loud thud. The front door swung open to a tall noirette.

"Dude, don't just stand there all day get your ass in here!," Craig pulled him in. Tweek never realized how cold it was outside until he felt the warmth in the house. "I got tired of watching you. It was so aggravating," Craig seemed annoyed. Tweek just nodded. He was in awe at the Tucker's residency; he has never been inside their house before.

"Um...h-hello," Tweek hesitated.

"Don't worry about the formalities lets just get down to it," Craig was a straight forward guy who hated beating around the bush. Him and Tweek couldn't be anymore different.

"O-ok well...here," they sit around the coffee table in the living room and Tweek was showing ways he could do this one problem. Tweek was actually a pretty good teacher. Craig was shocked. Usually when he saw Tweek the small blonde was either drinking coffee or shaking. He would have never thought of him to be so talkative. He also didn't have that bad of a speech impediment as before.

"So...here I use the quadratic formula...?," the raven questioned. "And that is...," Craig scratched his head trying to remember. They've been going at it for about a hour.

"Here's how I remember it," Tweek drew in some breath. "X equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac over 2a!," he sang in the tune of "Around the Mulberry bush".

"Pfft! What the fuck kid!," Craig laughed. Tweek went wide eyes as it was the first time he has seen Craig smile like that. He liked it. Craig's eyes scrunched up slightly hiding his icy blue almost gray eyes. His teeth were a bit crooked but still cute. And shocker. Craig Tucker has dimples.

"You should smile like that all the time, it's cute," Tweek smiled flaunting his perfect teeth. For a guy who drank a lot of coffee his teeth were white as hell.

"Oh?," Craig dropped his sweet smile and smirked deviously. Tweek blushed realizing he really did just say that. "I gotta feed Stripe stay here," the pale skinned boy rolled off the couch.

"Stripe? Your guinea pig? He is still alive?", Tweek vaguely remembered the pet. Craig always talked about him but, he never let anyone get close to him.

"Yep", Craig responded and trudged up the stairs. While he was gone, Tweek decided it was a good time to call and check on the shop. He struggled to pull his phone out of his jeans. Damn skinny jeans (he borrowed them from Kyle). He search through the contact till his eyes flickered over Pip's name.

The Tweeks were Pip's new foster family. Pip and Tweek wouldn't have it any other way. They instantly became best friends and even brothers. The phone rang a few times which worried Tweek unnecessarily. "'Ello, love," Pip's cheery British voice came through the speaker.

"H-how's the coffee shop?," Tweek inquired already thinking it was burnt down.

"Relax dear, the shops in tip-top shape!," Pip reassured. "Actually Butters and Kyle are here right now!," Pip sounded excited. From behind him both of the boys called out. Tweek smiled comforted by his friends voices. His whole demeanor changed he was relaxed and shook less.

"So you're not alone that's good," Tweek felt his shop secured. Although, he trusted Pip he felt it was more safe when others were there.

"Geez, for the millionth time I'm not gonna ruin your shop!," Pip exclaimed. "Anyway, gotta go more costumers are here...'Ello there love 'ow are you? What would you like?," Pip greeted politely. Tweek smiled and hung up the phone. He wish he could be there. It may sound weird but he loved to work. Especially around coffee.

"Who were you talking to?," Craig asked. Tweek didn't realize he was there and he let out a squeak and jumped up.

"I-GAH! Need to use the bathroom!," he exclaimed. Craig calmly pointed out the direction and Tweek quickly followed his hand. He ran into the bathroom closing it and sitting on the floor. He was about to pull his meds out when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Um...hey," a deep gruff voice which belong to a huge intimidating man who was sitting on the toilet spoke out.

"Oh...my...god...JESUZ CHRIST IM SOOOO SORRY!," on the verge of tears Tweek apologized. He grabbed the door handle and ran out almost tripping on his own two feet. Running right into Craig. "I was s-so scared," Tweek squealed into Craig's chest.

"Yeah..well, my father is a huge ogre but he really is a kitten," Craig reassured. Tweek never noticed but he was clinging onto Craig closely. He blushed pulling his arms away.

"Any-geh!-way...lets just stop for today it's getting late anyway," Tweek explained. Craig's face fell a bit. He never paid attention to the blonde boy before but, one thing he will say is that he is very entertaining. So naturally he was sad to have him go.

Tweek also just looked weird. Like some cute baby animal. He had big round hazel eyes and weird hair that stuck up all over the place. He was always shaking like a chihuahua and a skinny little thing. Just watching him made you wanna protect him.

"I'll walk you home," Craig offered.

"Thanks...but, no thanks I have to get my friend and then we can go home," Tweek politely declined.

"Um I don't know if you know this but...," Craig cleared his throat. "When a Tucker wants to do something...that Tucker will do it. Grab your shit," the raven demanded. Tweek obeyed. Nodding his head fast and running for it. He put his boots on and grabbed his bag and was already making his way towards the door. "So...where we going?," Craig followed behind.

"I have to go to the coffee shop and take Pip home...," Tweek explained. He felt so nervous his voice was barely a whisper. It was cold out so he blew warm breath into his hands.

"Hmm? Oh that one British kid...," Craig rested his chin onto Tweek's shoulder. Craig was comfortable with everyone so this meant nothing to him. To Tweek however he was damn near getting raped.

"U-um...", Tweek cleared his throat. It was getting late, the sun was setting. Tweak suggested they walk faster so Craig wouldn't have to walk back home in the dark.

* * *

They made it to the coffee shop in about ten minutes. "'Tweek Bros.'," Craig read the huge black and green sign right above the door. "'Today's special: Pumpkin latte'," he next read the little chalk board with colorful writing and a picture of a pumpkin. He guessed Tweek wrote it.

"Pip?," Tweek called out. It was empty except for a few costumers still there on the internet. The British blonde in question was at the round counter behind the register talking to some guy. It was weird how different he looked from anyone Tweek has ever seen Pip talk to. The man was tall with pitch black hair his skin looked deadly pale and his eyes were crimson red. Pip was small, blonde, girly, and had the rosiest cheeks you would ever see. Basically a long haired Tweek. Tweek cautiously stepped closer to grab Pip by the arm and drag him away.

"Ouch! Oh Tweek! What are you doing here, love?," Pip pulled away rubbing his arm to emphasize how hurt he was.

"Are you ok?!", Tweek said in a harsh whisper.

"Say, what ever do you mean?", Pip questioned.

"That gu-guy looked scary!," Tweek half shrieked this time drawing a bit of attention to himself. "He was gonna kill you! He has tattoos and a shank in his back pocket! I just know it!," Tweek went into hysterics.

"Haha, Tweek did you take your pills today?," Pip hugged him to reassure everything was ok. Tweek did well with physical contact when it was someone he was close to. Tweek closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths. Pip smelled like coffee. Tweek loved coffee.

"So what's going on over here?," Craig towered over both the blondes.

"N-nothing!...," Tweek exclaimed but clenched harder to Pip.

"Then, can we go..?", Craig asked impatiently.

"Oh...we still have a few costumers though...," Tweek explained. Craig nodded in agreement or comprehension. Tweek couldn't tell.

"Listen up! You don't have to go home but, you damn sure need to get the fuck out!", Craig addressed everyone in the shop pointing towards the door. The costumers grumbled and packed their crap up. "Yeah, yeah, fuck off," he flipped them off.

"Craig! Don't do that!," Tweek scorned him. Which surprised him because, Tweek never scorned anyone. Strangely he liked it. A smirked played on his lips.

"Wait...you have balls now?," Craig teased. He ignored Tweek's blush and saw that one guy was still standing at the register. He looked at him for a long time. Continuously he checked him out. He noticed something off about him...and that's when it hit him. "Damien?."

The dark haired make turned around and nodded. Craig instantly became happy a shit eating grin plastered onto his face. "Holy shit! Dude!," he exclaimed as he walked over to him. He raised his fist toward the other man and hit him right in the face.

"Ack!", both of the boys behind Craig gasped in shock.

"No fighting!," Tweek demanded.

"Calm your nips, dude," Craig turned around to face them. "It's just a greeting," he explained. "This idiot still doesn't know how to give a fist bump yet," Craig pointed out.

"It's not my fault you damn humans have weird customs...", Damien finally spoke. Thats when Tweek remembered back in primary school Damien came and attended school for a year and then left. He was Pip's best friend even though he treated him like shit. Pip was devastated when Damien left and went back. Tweek didn't like him. The son of satan wasn't good enough for his friend. He wished he would just go back to hell, literally.

"Um yeah we were just catching up...it seems he will be staying in South Park again to attend high school," Pip mainly spoke to Tweak. "Don't be mad."

"What did you do..?," Tweek prayed it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Just don't freak out...," the more Pip pleaded the more scared Tweek got. What was Pip going to tell him?

"What did you do?," Tweek said in a stern voice. One that made Pip cringe, he knew that Tweek was capable of lecturing for hours. He didn't want to hear it.

"Damien is staying with with us...," it was exactly what Tweek was dreading. How could Pip do this without asking for the ok. "Since Mom and Dad are gone to the coffee convention...I just decided to call them and told them and friend was staying for a while...they were ok with it!," Pip defended.

"Oh...I see...," Tweek stayed quiet for the rest of the walk home. He wanted to yell at Pip but, he couldn't. He knew that Pip had a huge crush on the anti-Christ (and Pip is Christian). He knew that when Damien left Pip was confused and cried every night. It was annoying how Pip wouldn't get over this guy. However, Tweek was also happy for Pip. Even though, Damien is a bad person he is not necessarily a bad person. If that makes sense.

"Alright, bye Tweek...oh yeah! Almost forgot...Halloween. Party. Token's house. Be there. Especially you, Dark Prince of the underworld," Craig invited them. Of course they were gonna go. When it's a part at Token's house, which is a kick ass house by the way, and Craig and Clyde are hosting it and Kenny will be there how can this party not be completely bad ass. Craig flipped them off as his last good bye and walked briskly back from once he came.

"Ah...I guess I'm gonna go put on some pjs...Pip go and put him in your room and you can just sleep with me," Tweek yawned. Although, Tweak had a measly twin be they were skinny enough to fit in it together.

Stepping into the house followed by Damien he gave him a small tour of the house. It was clean, dainty, and holy.

"Shit! Ugh...are there crosses in here?," Damien winced. Pip nodded. "I'm gonna need you to turn them upside down..," the red eyed boy instructed.

After Tweek went to his room and Pip grabbed some pjs to change into. Damien asked if he could take a shower. "Oh sure," Pip went to the hall closet grabbing a towel and a face clothe. Damien must be tired. Traveling from Hell to South Park must be a pain. "Ok, to start the show- oh...," Pip sentence was cut short when he realized Damien was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned.

"What's the matter?," Damien smirked at the British boys blush. When there was no answer the demon'a grin grew wider. "Adverting your eyes won't help you," he advised. Damien was much closer now backing Pip up against the door. His voice a husky whisper his lips flushed against Pip's ear.

"D-Da-Damien!," Pip pressed his hands against the anti-Christ's broad shoulders. "You should go take your shower!," Pip slipped out from his grasp. He ran out if the room at light speed and hid into Tweek's room.

"Hmm...Pip sure is an interesting kid...he's even better than I remember him," Damien mumbled to himself. A small red demon with horns and glasses appeared on his right shoulder. "What is it Lucius?."

"Hello, master your father says you will allow two weeks. Until then if you're not able to find someone we have arranged a wonderful girl for you," the demon spoke diligently. Another demon this time blue with fangs and a SnapBack appeared on his left shoulder.

"Man fuq dat! Let the boy be free!," he screamed.

"Both of you...leave me," Damien sighed angrily. Both of the demons disappeared as fast as they appeared. Damien walked out the room to take his shower.

* * *

Author's Notes: ok so I know this chapter is a big slow and uneventful but I promise to fix that!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm just tryna get de yaois to my fellow shippers...

* * *

Chapter two: It Happened at Eleven

It's Friday the 31st of October. Kenny was waiting outside of school for Butters. They're about to skip school and go to Token's house. "Damn Buttercup, what took ya so long?," Kenny question the light haired blonde.

"W-well, uh hamburgers Ken...I was scared," Butters has never skipped school and was a goody two shoes.

"It's ok I'm not mad...well, we should go," Kenny calmed him down. They decided to go and get their costumes together. Since it was Halloween the only shop still open in town was the Festival Town just around the corner.

"O-ok..," Butters nodded and they began their brisk walk. Kenny noticed Butters was shivering and decided to be kind and gentlemanly and lend him his jacket. "T-thanks, Ken," Butters blushed. He bit his lip in order to hide the tiny smile on his lips.

* * *

Upon making it to the store, both of the blondes were greeted by a female employee who wanted to dress Butters up really bad. "Please! Oh please! You would look absolutely adorbs if you put on this outfit I have in mind for you," she begged.

"O-ok..," the girl squealed two more girls came and whisked him away. Kenny chuckled to himself Butters always had a hard time saying no to girls. Kenny went through a few costumes. He was gonna be a stripper or a police officer. He started putting on a show for the female costumers. They were laughing at how ridiculous he looked in a mini skirt. Finally, he decided on a wolf man costume. It was just a tail, ears, and a plaid shirt (which he wasn't wearing anyway). It was cheap and simple something he needed.

"K-Ken!," Butters called from the other dressing room. Kenny stopped his little show and proceeded to Butters' dressing room which was a couple doors down. He knocked. "Come in!," Butters permitted.

"What's the ma-," Kenny was speechless as he opened the door to be greeted by Butters. No, not just regular old Butters. Butters in a dress. A fucking dress! "Um...uh..But-Butters ah...um...hah," Kenny began to babble. He was confused as to how he and Butters were of the same gender. He looked terrible in a dress. Butters looked...well, he looked like an actual girl.

"I'm NOT wearing this! Help me take it off!," Butters threw his little hissy fit. He was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood. His bangs were long enough to braid to the side. He could pass as a chick. No wonder he was picked to be Marjorine in primary school. He was perfect. "Those girls are unbelievable they make me wear this and it's impossible to take off by yourself!," he fumed.

"Calm down Buttercup," Kenny chuckled. "You look good anyway," Butters blushed as he avoided Kenny's gaze.

"Oh you're the Big Bad Wolf..right?," Butters pointed out. Kenny hummed in response. "Oh what big ears you have!," He started to play with Kenny's wolf ears. Kenny smirked. Butters loved to act and sometimes he would just do it for fun. He won't give up the act until he felt like it. Bottom line is he wanted to play little red riding hood and change the subject.

"The better to hear your cute giggles, my dear," Kenny did in his best sweet grandma voice. Apparently it sucked ass. Butters began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What big hands you have grandma!," Butters exclaimed still half giggling. Kenny noticed how close they were getting.

"The better to hold you with, my dear!," this time he dropped the grandma voice and wrapped his arms around Butters. They usual got this close so it wasn't anything new Kenny was a touchy feely guy. He rested his cheek on Butters' extremely soft and warm head. Seriously his hair is like silk!

"Grandma, what clear blue eyes you have!," Butters kept the act going.

"The better to see you with, my dear," Kenny smiled warmly at Butters. Their bodies pressed closer and tighter together. Butters chest pressed to Kenny's more bare one. Butters was now looking up at the dirty blonde. As Kenny had coaxed Butters to keep eye contact.

"Grandma...what soft..looking...lips you have," Butters hesitated. His eyes dropped from Kenny's to look at said lips. They were plump and (according to every girl he has ever kissed) perfect. He hears Kenny is an excellent kisser. Their faces were extremely close together now. Both of them focusing on nothing but the softness of each other lips.

Butters had pink plump ones they were glistening due to him licking them moments before. Their faces now centimeters apart. The warm air from Butters mouth kept hitting Kenny's lower lip. They didn't say anything. They just kept concentrating on how nice it would be if they were to kiss now.

"Um sirs? Well, we are closing in five minutes," Butters sighed dramatically. That girl was a true Cock block. Kenny scrambled around and unzipped Buttters dress only to exit swiftly. Not before he winked to the female employee leading her onto some naughty thoughts. He would never actually do it to Butters. Just implying that he did was good enough though.

"Damn..," Kenny swore to himself he could not believe he was about to kiss sweet ol' innocent good friend since preschool. He really felt like a wolf. So why was the small fragile boy giving Kenny those eyes? Oh Kenny knew those eyes. Those were bed room eyes. If it was anyone else he wouldn't have given a damn and would've took them right then and there; if they showed him such eyes.

"So why didn't he?," you ask. Well, Kenny was a loser. Sure he had truck loads of friends and he was good looking but how long would that last? He wasn't the smartest. He worked hard but, he was still pretty poor. His family is fucked up. He is a pervert who will sleep with anything with a pulse. Why would any one want to be with him? Butters didn't deserve that.

Kenny sighed sadly. He waited at the front door for Butters. The little blonde came skipping up to him in his costume. He stuck with the little red riding hood idea but, wore pants, a red hood, and red sneakers instead. He looked as if nothing had just happened. Kenny decided to disregard the whole incident also.

"Lululu I got some apples! Lululu you got some too!," Kenny smiled at the childish song the boy always sang as a kid.

"Ready?," the dirty blonde asked. Butters nodded and they were on their way.

* * *

Upon making it to the richest house in South Park, both blondes noticed a pissed off Clyde on the front lawn.

"Are you mad your boyfriend didn't skip school with you?," Kenny teased.

"Fucking Craig had to stay so he could take that damn math test," Clyde fumed. He was like Craig's jealous girlfriend. And Tweek being all buddy buddy with his best friend did not sit well with him. At all.

"So you got dumped for Tweek huh?," Kenny patted the boy who was pretend crying. Clyde was good at that.

"Bebe! I need my Bebe!," Clyde cried out for his girlfriend.

"Anyway forget about this idiot," Token sighed as he walked up to Kenny. "Please tell me your brother is bringing the liquor?," Token pleaded, his eyebrows crunched up and his hands in a praying position. Kenny nodded. He didn't want to disappoint Token. He was like a suave Obama. You wanted Token to smile and pat your head and say you did good. It just made you feel like a million bucks.

An hour past and they had the party all set up. Decorations of pumpkins, bats, even fake fog spread through the house. Token's parents left for the weekend and won't be back until Tuesday so, it was time to do it big and party hard. Craig had shown up with an "A" minus on his test. Tweek seemed more proud than the noirette himself.

"Dude! Is it you?! Unholy fucking shit!," Kenny exclaimed in excitement. He ran over to Damien who was wearing all black as usual.

"Dammit Kenny! you're still alive?," Damien said in a tone of annoyance.

"You know him?," Butters questioned pointing toward the mean looking demon.

"Yeah he is like a brother to me!," Kenny smiled happily. "When I told you I went to hell and back so many times I have a special place in satan's house, I wasn't joking," the ecstatic blonde bellowed.

"Usually a normally person wouldn't compare satan to their father or eat at his dinner table, Kenneth," Damien scoffed.

"Aww...did you miss me? It's been ages!," Kenny slung an arm around the Antichrist. Earning a cold glare.

* * *

Kyle came stomping in. He was pissed about something. "I can't believe that jerk ditched me!," he rage and ranted to Pip, who just smiled and nodded. Stan has ditched him while he was taking Ike and his friends trick-or-treating to go have a drink. Can you imagine walking ten little bastards on a sugar high? Plus one of them was goth and kept wishing death upon everyone.

"What's wrong, Kyle?," Tweek walked up to them. His face was painted. He was a bunny. He had long floppy ears and adorable puffy tail. It suited him. It suited him too well.

"It seems Kyle is upset about being left behind by Stan...," Pip explained. Pip was an angel. He always was an angel for Halloween. He was very Christian so an angel seemed to be the best fit.

"Hiya fellas!," Butters cheerfully hugged all three of them. Kyle smiled. He found Butters' little red riding hood idea so precious. Kyle on the other hand was just a plain old pirate. His white puffy shirt hung pendulous to his shoulders and the bottom was stuck into his tight black pants. He was wearing tall black boots and had a fake sword and gun on his hip. He also had a black scarf on his foreheads that held back his red hair.

He wasn't sure of what Stan was going to be, he never said. The music was loud and too many people were talking so it was hard to follow the conversation. He looked around the room.

Clyde was a giant dick. No, literally. And Bebe was a vagina. Craig was a penguin (on Tweek's request). Token was a roman emperor. Stoley was Darth Vader. Nichole and Red were zombie cheerleaders. Kyle continued to search the room his eyes landed on Wendy who was a pumpkin however, Stan wasn't with her.

"Hey Wendy!," Kyle smiled at the black haired girl. She wore an orange puffy dress and a pumpkin hat.

"Hey Kyle!," she greeted back as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "How are you, doll?," she giggled.

"Good. Have you seen Stan?," Kyle inquired. The girl just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She then turned to her friends to continue to laugh and talk.

"Oi! Faggy Jew boy!," just Kyle's luck. He was happy because Cartman left him alone for a week. Now of all days this fat fuck decided he wanted to piss Kyle off.

"What do ya want?," Kyle sighed. He had no energy to argue with Cartman today. The brunette was Hitler. Yes, Hitler. His idol who he decided was a great idea to dress up as this year. Kyle was disgusted.

"What the hell did you do to your stupid boyfriend? He has been crying to me all fucking day and it's fucking ridiculous! Next time you fight...just let him get the sand out of your vagina Kahl," Cartman ranted.

"What the fuck are you talking about?," Kyle snapped.

"Just go out on the balcony...," Cartman pushed him aside and walked over to Wendy. That's when Kyle noticed something. That's when Cartman kissed Wendy! Wait...hold the fuck up? Since when do Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger kiss? Didn't they hate each other? Isn't Wendy Stan's girlfriend? Kyle was confused. He wanted answers.

This kinda thing was too shocking. Wendy would often dump Stan for some other guy. They would argue everyday and then get back together. Yep, they're that idiot on again off again couple. However, Wendy wouldn't dump Stan for Cartman...would she? Kyle shook his head as he walked out on to the balcony right outside the guest bedroom. He saw the man he was looking all night for.

"So...this is were you've been all night...," Kyle leaned on the gate. Stan turned his head away from him. Kyle snapped. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You avoid me all last week! Today was the day we could hang out together and you ditch me! You fucking ditch me! I'm nice enough to come and listen to your stupid relationshit problems! And you have the gaul to ignore me like that?! Dude, not cool," Kyle scorned.

"Kyle...just go..," Stan mumbled. It was obvious now that he had been drinking. An all too well known habit that he did whenever life felt just shitty.

"What?! I thought we were friends! Super best ones at that! I can't believe you! I don't understand you anymore! Can't you just explain it to me properly?," Kyle argued, obviously hurt by Stan's words.

"Kyle you don't want to know what I think," Stan said this time loud enough for Kyle to here. "You will definitely hate me...," he had a deep tone of sadness in his voice. His face still facing the opposite way. He was tired of Kyle's bitching. It gets annoying.

"How do you know?," Kyle criticized. He stepped closer to Stan to try to get a peek at his face. Stan was always the one to cry. Kyle hated when he would cry. Especially over Wendy.

"I just do," Stan stated. His words sounded cold. Kyle frowned even harder. His arms crossed over his chest. His feet tapping rapidly.

"Stan we both know that's wrong...there's nothing you could do to make me hate you," Kyle reassured. He waited expecting an explanation. Stan was gonna have to try a but harder to get rid of his friend.

"Fine. You want to do it the hard way," Stan growled and pushed Kyle against the rail. His body pressed tightly against the other. Kyle had no choice but to grab onto Stan or he would fall. How they got into that position Kyle could only guess.

"What are you doing?!," Kyle exclaimed. He looked down and felt very high up. He clutched Stan's arm harder, his nails digging into Stan's skin. Stan didn't mind however, more like he liked it. A lot.

"I'm showing you my feelings Kyle...," Stan stared deep into Kyle's eyes making the red head blush deeply. "Your face matches your hair," Stan whispered. His face dangerously close to Kyle's. The alcohol fresh on his breath. Strangely it didn't smell really bad. It was a minty smell also as if Stan had just brushed his teeth.

"Sh-shut it!," Kyle pushed against Stan's broad shoulders. It was futile since Stan was much stronger. He restrained the kosher boy till he resisted no more. Only pants could be heard from him. "L-let...me...hah...go!," Kyle tried again before giving up. He cursed his week body. His blood pressure was rising so he needed to calm himself down.

"Kyle...you know...Wendy and I broke up a week ago?," Stan held Kyle up so he wouldn't collapse. Kyle shook his head. "Do you wanna know why?," this time Kyle didn't answer. "It's all your fault you know?," Stan confessed. Kyle went wide eyed. How was it his fault? What was Stan talking about? Before he could ask Stan placed his mouth on top of his.

"Muah!," he turned his head. "W-what!?," Kyle hesitated. His breath came out erratically. His eyes narrowed and his heart rate quickened.

"Shhh..," Stan hushed him. Placing his lips back to where they were. No matter how hard Kyle pushed him away or turn his head their lips never disconnected.

"Fwaah!," Kyle panted turning his mouth away to gasp for air. Stan took his chance to turn their simple kiss into a French one. It was wet, slippery, and warm. Kyle hated it. However, even though he hated it. Even though it was so wrong. Even though Stan was his friend or so called. He really liked it. "Ah! I can't breath!," Kyle pleaded with Stan to give him a break.

Stan just smirked at Kyle's completely red face. Even though the boy was just chanting "no" his emerald eyes were sparkling and chanting "yes". Stan left pepper kisses up and down Kyle's throat. When he hit sensitive areas he would lick them and suck as hard as he could. Eventually, leaving several hickeys on Kyle's neck.

"Ah! No! St-stop...Sta-!," Stan kissed Kyle again.

"People are starting to go outside they'll hear you if you're not quiet," he whispered close to Kyle's ear. Kyle shivered and shut his mouth. It was embarrassing. The leg in between his, the hand on his backside, and the lips on his body. It was all so lewd. He even knew the sounds he was making and the face he was wearing was so wanton. How was he to face Stan ever again?

Click.

The buckle to Kyle's pants opened. Shocked and thrown out of his thoughts, he realized Stan was on his knees holding Kyle's waist and unzipping his pants.

Zip. There was a shifting noise as Kyle's pants were sent around his ankles.

"Wait! No! I can't!," Kyle cried out. Stan wasn't listening though.

"You say no...but, look," Stan pointed out. "Your underwear is soaking...and it's hard," he smirked palming Kyle through his boxers.

"Ah! Wah! Hah!," Kyle bit his lip to stop the moans from growing louder. "Wait Stan! I'm gonna!," Kyle bent over grabbing Stan's hand. It was like electric waves were sent throughout his body and a silent cry fell from his lips. He slid down to the ground still panting.

"That was quick," Stan chuckled.

"ATe...you...alone..," Kyle mumbled. It was barely audible. He hugged himself and shivered.

"What's that?," Stan asked as he came to eye level with the red head.

"I said...I hate you!," Kyle yelled. Tears flowing down his face. "I can't believe this! I can't believe YOU! I never want to see you again!," Kyle stood up, pulled up his pants, and ran off. Stan just watched him run away. He almost wanted to laugh at the absurd image of Kyle running away holding his pants but, it was so painful he just wanted to cry. The words "I hate you" continuously rang throughout his head.

"Dammit," Stan swore to himself slamming his fist on the balcony floor.

* * *

People filled the backyard now and gathered around Damien. The young demon watch the clock as everyone counted down to eleven o'clock.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

Everyone cheered as red smoke exploded and revealed satan himself. Strange huh? Cheering for satan and all. Today was the dark lord's birthday by the way. satan showed up in a sexy nurse costume. His bulging muscle indeed looked strange in the dress design. Of course embarrassing his son.

"Damien!," he cheered happily his thunder like voice booming. "Oh and little Ken Ken," satan smiled at the blonde. Everyone either stared in awe or was partying too hard to realize the king of evil was there.

"Hello, father. Happy birthday. Are we done now?," Damien didn't give a shit either way. He didn't want to see his father right now and even though it was his birthday Damien wanted him gone.

"Aww Damien don't be so cruel to your pops!," Kenny slung an arm around Damien who instantly pinched his forearm. "Ya-ouch! Haha! Happy birthday Lord satan," Kenny said respectfully.

"Thanks KenKen! Your like the son I never had!," satan pouted and tried to make Damien mad. It didn't work Damien just couldn't give anymore fucks. "Hey say, Ken Ken you mind talking to me

Privately for a second?," satan stated it like it was a question but it was more like a command. Kenny nodded and they walked away privately.

"Listen...," satan started. He fidgeted like it was bad news that he didn't want to say. "..Damien was sent here to find a bride..," satan explained.

"A bride...really?," Kenny inquired.

"Yes, apparently the nice demon boys and girls I found for him weren't good enough...," satan continued. "He told me he would find the perfect one by his sixteenth birthday...which is the deadline..."

"Soo...you're telling me this...," Kenny purposely didn't finish.

"I want you to tell me who it is," satan demanded.

"O...kay but I have a pretty good idea of who it is already," Kenny smirked eyeing a pair of fake angel wings out the comer of his eye.

"Really? Oh goody! Who?," satan asked.

"Oh don't worry about it you'll find out soon enough," Kenny winked and walked away to disappear back into the party.

* * *

Author's Notes: thank you everyone for being patient! We had all school testing this week and I have to do an essay. Sooooooo soooorrrry for that loooong wait I'll upload faster in the future! This chapter is well...sucky...I'll

Make it better next time! I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah blah SouthPark blah blah blah does not belong to me blah blah thank you for reading

* * *

Chapter three: Cold Turkey

Tweek snuggled in closer to an extremely warm body. He sighed in content."Craaaaiigg...you snore tooo loud!" his voice was croaky.

"Shut up...go back to sleep.." Craig growled he hated being deprived of sleep. Tweek was helping him study in his other subjects the day before and ended up sleeping over. Craig was a cuddle monster and so, despite the blonde's protest, he demanded Tweek sleep in his bed.

"Craig it's noon," not that Tweek minded. He liked how warm Craig was. How much bigger he was compared to Tweek. How it felt like their bodies were made for each other. Or maybe it was his smell. Craig smelt weird like vanilla and cigarettes. His ebony hair contrasted against his pale skin. Or the fact that Craigifer Reece Tucker has thick eyelashes. Or could it be the fact that Craig looks heavenly with no shirt on? "Come on I need to go! Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I need to go home and prepare!" Tweek forced himself out of bed.

"Aww...shit Tweek...just stay here for thanksgiving, my parents love you!" it was true, Craig's mom was being even more bitchy than usual. That's a sign, she's in love with Tweek. The more she likes the friend the more Craig gets his ass kicked. One time she wanted to show her love for Token so she tried to run Craig over. What a great mom she is.

"Yeah Tweek! You should totally stay!" a cheerful strawberry blonde and her best friend popped their heads in.

"Get. Out. You. Fugly. Bitch." Craig commanded his little sister. He began to wonder if she was a sister. To him she was more like an ugly troll who annoys the crap out of him. She likes all his friends and eavesdrop every chance she gets.

"Ouch! That's mean! Well at least I've got bitches coming to my room tonight," she snickered. Karen shot her a sideways glance.

"Hey! Tweek is all the bitches I need!" Craig teased and flipped her off. Both Tweek and Ruby scoffed at him. Ruby slammed the door and stomped off, Karen's lighter foot steps following after. "Now that the beast is no more...come back to bed I want to sleep,"

"I gotta go home! Pip and Damien are still there," Tweek protested as he looked for his pants. He slept in one of Craig's shorts and his undershirt. "What did you do with my clothes?" Tweek asked frustrated. He would love to stay more but, he needed to go or else he would never want to leave. Not being able to find his clothes wasn't helping either.

"Check behind Stripe's cage," Craig pointed out. Tweek looked behind the old gerbil's cage and found them.

"How did they get back here anyway?" Tweek questioned as he put a leg into one side.

"Why don't you come back for Thanksgiving and bring Pip and Damien along with you?" Craig obviously avoided the question.

"Craig-," Tweek started but, was cut off.

"It's no longer a question it's an order," ok...so it is no joke when a Tucker orders you to do something. Tweek now has to do it.

"You're an asshole, Craig," Tweek scoffed.

"And do I give any fucks?" Craig smirked. Tweek rolled his eyes. He walked towards the door to go to the bathroom in order to change. "You did that last night too...but, why? We're both guys...what are you hiding from me, Tweekers?" Craig smirked. He knew the blonde's head was filled with ways he could avoid the question but, Craig wasn't gonna let him out of this. Tweek blushed deeply. Oh he was gonna have a snowball's chance in hell.

"No-none of your beeswax...now move your hand so I can leave..." Tweek tried but, Craig wouldn't relent.

"Change. Here," Tweek turned around wide eyed. Craig couldn't explain it but, it irked him when Tweek wasn't truthful with him. Craig knew about the pills he had to take, he knew his fears, he knew his friends, parents, what he hated, and what he liked. So what was this one secret that Tweek kept from him.

"It's nothing," Tweek looked down.

"Don't lie," Craig mumbled. "I don't care you have scars dude, let me see.." Craig pleaded and Craig never pleaded. He really wanted to know.

"Ugh...y-you promise not to laugh?" Craig nodded. "Really?" Tweek jutted out his pinky signaling he wanted a pinky promise.

"Tweek," Craig cocked his head to the side. "Just get on with it," the noirette demanded. Tweek sighed moving away from him and turning around, he took his shirt off. Craig stared. There were no scars just creamy skin and a looooonnnnggg back that was covered in seconds with his cardigan. Then his pants. Craig saw nothing. No scars, no bruises.

He only saw two things. Two things to make him smile so wide he put the Cheshire Cat to shame. Tweek had an adorable ass with a birthmark on it and he wore women's underwear. Nothing could stop Craig from laughing now. "You asshole! You promised!" Tweek exclaimed. His face was a deep red.

"Pa-HA-pan-haha! Panda undies!" Craig was on the brink of tears. "You still haven't broken that weird habit?" he remembered when they were kids Tweek would always scream about how the panty gnomes were coming for his panties. How could he have known he was talking about actual women's panties!?

"Panty gnomes are real! Plus they're comfortable...and free..." Tweek couldn't hold back the blush any longer. He silently continued to dress himself. "Wipe that smug look off your face...it pisses me off," Craig rolled out of bed and walked Tweek down stairs to the front door. The Tuckers loved to sleep so, papa Tucker was on the couch sleeping and mama Tucker was probably in the bedroom somewhere.

"It's priceless you should have let me take a picture!" Craig was still laughing.

"Shut up, Craig I hate you," what the blonde said shocked both of them. Tweek was the type of kid who could never hate anyone. Craig felt a certain satisfaction to be the first.

"It doesn't matter...I already know you want to come back anyway.." Craig grinned.

"Hmm...and how do you know that? Can you read minds?" Tweek blushed. Craig laughed at how his facial expression contradicted his words. His grin only grew wider.

"You never stutter with me," Craig whispered into the small boy's ear. It was true. All this time whenever Tweek felt nervous he just needed Craig. He hardly took his medicine or needed it for a matter of fact. He couldn't believe how gutsy he was getting with Craig. They've only known each other for a few weeks but, now Tweek could say anything. Now, Tweek's face was a deep shade of red.

* * *

Pip was cleaning the kitchen in preparation of tomorrow.

"Pipsqueak, what are you wearing?" Damien was leaning against the door way. He was watching Pip who was wearing Mrs. Tweek's pink gloves, a Tweek Bros. Apron, and his hair tied up. He looked like a little house wife. How cute.

"Hiyaaa!" Pip squeaked. "Yo-you scared me! Geez!" Pip held his heart. Damien resisted the urge to laugh as he looked at the terrified boy.

"Geez you're too easy..." Damien smirked kissing the boy on the forehead.

"Wh-why do you do that?" Pip inquired holding his forehead. Damien only stared at his blushing face turning a deeper shade under his intense gaze.

"Anyway, I'm starving," Damien sighed. Although he was a demon and could go a long time with out food he still needed to eat.

"Oh! I'll fix that for you!" Pip shot up. He took the gloves off and quickly washed his hands. He then went to work on the lunch and made a simple sandwich for the both of them and some chips.

"Hmm...this is a good ass sandwich, Pip," Damien complemented.

"Thanks. Would you like some water, dear?" Pip didn't even notice the uncontrollable tick in which he calls everyone "dear". Damien only laughed softly and kissed his cheek this time.

"Ah!" Pip's face blew up. "Why?!"

"What are you talking about?" Damien took another bite of his sandwich.

"This!" Pip pointed to his cheek.

"That's called blush. It's when girly guys like you get all embarrassed and their face turns red-," Damien started but was cut off when Pip whacked his stomach.

"That's not what meant! The the k-ki-kiss!" Pip's face grew redder

"Because..." Damien began. The atmosphere grew thick. He has not told Pip the reason why he is back in South Park yet. He opened his mouth to continue but Pip squeaked once again this time clutching Damien's arm for dear life. "Ugh...what the hell, Pip?" Damien groaned. Pip began to climb higher avoiding the ground completely.

"I s-saw it!" Pip exclaimed.

"Calm down tell me what you saw..." Damien tried to calm the terrified British boy down.

"A-a ahh! MOUSE! There! There it is!" Pip squealed clinging tighter to Damien, stepping on his feet.

"Relax! Let me go! I'll get it! Geez..." Damien could already feel the headache coming on. He knew Pip would be too scared to do anything if the mouse was still there so he decided to catch it. However, the damn thing was too fucking fast. "Dammit that's it! I'm naming it speedy Gonzales! Its meant to be," Pip giggled at the demon's rage quit Damien was happy to cheer him up a bit.

"I have an idea.." Pip instructed Damien to lay out some food on the floor to the middle of the kitchen. They both sat on the table, watching and waiting. Once the mouse came into view, he quickly picked the mouse up. He held it up so it was at eye level with the blonde boy. "Afraid of this little thing? It's completely harmless! Look at it!" Damien chuckled.

"It's still scary!" Pip cried out.

"I'm talking to the mouse," he teased. "Anyway, I'll go get rid of this thing," Damien swung it by its tail.

"Do-don't kill it please..." Pip pleaded. He had tears in his eyes, His face was flushed, and his eyebrows turned up in a frightened way. Ok, so to Damien he looked absolutely orgasmic. He wanted to push Pip on that table right then and there. However, that won't help their relationship at all. It didn't mean anything if Pip didn't like him back.

"Geez...I'll let it out then.." Damien huffed. He wanted to torture it. Bummer. After letting outside he decided to stay out and cool off. He almost took Pip. Adorable, angelic Pip. Well, it would be fine anyway seeing that Pip will be his soon. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Tweek walk up to the door. He stays over at Craig's more often now that Damien was there. Most of the time his parents would either be at the coffee shop or at some convention. They were all about coffee so they didn't have time for Tweek. "Um...yo!" the conversation was awkward and distant between them. They never had a proper conversation together.

"Hello...don't mind me," Tweek muttered. Damien noticed Tweek's face was red and it wasn't from the cold. Damien smirked when he heard Tweek ask if they would like to eat Thanksgiving at the Tucker's residency. He knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

"Christophe!" the blonde walked around their large apartment. "Their" meaning Christophe and Gregory's apartment. Yes, they now live together. It makes missions easier. Speaking of which Christophe just came back from one today.

"Shut up! I'm taking a shower! Stupid British wanker..." the French boy muttered. He was bloody from mercenary work and he knows how Gregory feels about dirt.

"Hurry up with that shower! We are going to my parents house today," Gregory informed as he entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat.

"What! Pourqoui?!" Christophe shouted out from behind the curtain.

"My parents want to meet the friend I've been living with for the past few months!" Gregory emphasized the fact that his parents think he is gay or up to something. He had to put their suspicions to rest.

"Shut up...your parents probably zought you were gay before zis. I mean you shave your fucking legs!" he pointed out. Christophe started to shave his face a bit. His stubble was getting too wild.

"Im a spy! Sometimes I have to dress up as a girl..." Gregory defended.

"But you don' 'ave to be so enthusiastic!" Christophe yelled.

"It's Thanksgiving for godsake!," Gregory fumed.

"Thanksgiving?...isn't it zat holiday where you are zankful for what god gave you? Godsake? Godsake you say?" oh no. Gregory could already feel it. The rage of Christophe. The god hating man.

"Before you get upset it's not like that atall!" Gregory tried to calm him down but it was futile. Christophe stopped the water and stepped out. He was soaking wet, getting water all over the floor. Gregory want to tell at him but, he was stunned. He never seen the Frenchman this naked before.

It was different than he imagined. He had toned muscle like he thought with scars from previous missions, new and old. He was pretty hairy but, not too crazy. Damn, that happy trail. Gregory caught himself staring at it. Mentally fighting himself not to look down lower. Not that he didn't want to. Oh did he want to.

Christophe smirked at the boys blushing face. He wouldn't normally get reactions like this from the Brit so, he felt a deep satisfaction from this face especially. He stood proudly in front of the other in all his naked glory. He stared intimidatingly for a while and then spoke up. "Fine. Let's go."

"Wha? Huh?" Gregory looked up at him confused. He could never tell what he was thinking. The same goes with Christophe sometimes he is just confused by Gregory's strange behavior.

"I'll go if you take on my next mission," Oh, so now he understands. It was all to get Gregory to do his work for

Him. Not trusting his voice Gregory just nodded. "Good.." Christophe sighed. "Oh yeah and my eyes are up here," he smirked, slinging the towel over his shoulder and walked out.

* * *

Author's Notes: Omyglob! Thanks for the reviews I read them all the time! Sorry it took me even longer to update but, I've already started the next one so I'll update sooner! Again sorry for this crap.. :/ lol but thanks for your encouraging reviews! Also if you PM me I will always respond back when I can! I take constructive criticism well!

Thank you for reading. Waiting. Please review. I love my BETA reader!


End file.
